Not Too Late My Friend
by angel9719
Summary: David thought he would have no problems running the camp on his own after Mr Campbell was assigned to do community service there. That is until the day someone else is assigned to do their community service there too...but who knows, maybe she won't be so bad? Or Maybe she hasn't changed at all?
1. Only Women Bleed

THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING! This story contains physical abuse and murder as well as mention of sexual assault.

(Also the link to the song the chapter is named after and based on will not fully show up on this sight. all you have to do is go to youtube and put a / after the youtube url then just paste the peice from here after the / ) Or just find me on wattpad.

Chapter 1: Only Women Bleed

watch?v=dTx6S4kXbXc&index=7&list=PL0OgvCRgGnNKABMg-R4Q7T73_XRQQ_8E3

"Katherine…?" an older familiar voice called. There was no response. "Katherine, wake up. You can't stay here anymore, it's time to go." That finally got a moan of dread from under the blanket on the couch. Katherine sat up, her blonde hair a mess, and her brown eyes tired and worn. She already knew she was being evicted, so she didn't argue.

"I…I'm sorry, Ron." Katherine looked up at her landlord. "I tried…but I couldn't raise the money…" She apologized to him sounding rather shameful to be saying that in a mansion full of expensive and flashy things. The issue was…none of it belonged to her. It was all in the name of her husband, Jim.

"I knew that already." Ron rolled his eyes. "If I had the money, I wouldn't be here at 6 in the morning…" Kat's expression saddened a bit and she left to collect her things. She went up the beautiful carpeted stairway, into her old room. She'd been sleeping on the couch, no longer comfortable in her 'marriage bed' in the month and a half since Jim left with to live with his mistress with promises of paid rent as long as Kat kept up with utilities. Which wasn't a huge problem for her at first… Her marriage with Jim had been…she left that thought process behind as she finished packing a bag of clothes. She opened up her nightstand to grab a bottle of pills, only to find it empty. She sighed and set it back down. That's when her eye caught the pink pacifier in the back of the drawer. She paused, as her mind drifted again to where she did not want it to go. It had been her twin's second birthdays last month…She had picked them up from their dad's for ice cream…she even waved goodbye to her husband's mistress so she'd know the kids were picked up safely, but either she or Jim called to report the children missing. She didn't know there was a problem until she was put in handcuffs and lead away in front of her kids. She shook the thoughts away again, now on the verge of tears. Charged with kidnapping she was now no longer allowed to see them, at least until after the trial…As she very often had to do, she reminded herself how unlikely she was that she would lose the case. The whole ordeal was just…ridiculous. She grabbed a few more important things before going back downstairs, expertly avoiding the children's toys that hadn't moved in weeks. When she got back to the foyer where Ron awaited.

He sighed, "Look, Kat. I know it ain't really your fault…I'm sorry I snapped at ya…" he apologized for his grumpiness. Kat paused to listen, not really turning all the way to face him. "It's…It's because of your probation…isn't it? I don't know how Jim expected you to pay rent on this place all on your own…" Ron pondered out-loud. He eyed the bag on her shoulder before speaking up again. "You got a place to stay tonight?" He questioned. Kat avoided his gaze. That's what Ron was afraid of... He sighed and pinched his nose. He liked Kat…Ron lived only a few houses down and had been invited to every single event Kat had hosted…Barbeques, summer pool parties, new years eve, Christmas, birthdays and whatever other excuse there was to throw a party for the neighbors and their kids. It seemed like they were the perfect family… Ron, being their landlord was probably the only one who noticed there wasn't something quite right…

"I can find a place." Kat insisted, looking away in utter shame. She didn't want anyone to think any differently of her… Ron sighed hard.

"Look, I know I don't have to do this…but I'm going to set you up at a motel or something for a week or so. At least until you can find a more permanent residence." He muttered. Kat's eyes widened and he could practically see the relief was over her.  
"I don't know how to thankyou…" Kat's brow furrowed.

"You don't have to. I've eaten you're cooking at your get togethers for years. Consider this payment for that." He winked and patted her on the back before walking outside to lock the door behind her. As Kat climbed into the back of his car, she decided not to mention that every party she'd ever thrown had been catered and just accept what was being handed to her.

A.N./ So there it is! The introduction to this story! Starting with this one, every other chapter is a flashback so don't let that confuse you! Also, the chapter titles are all based on the song that either inspired the chapter or just has a lot to do with what's happening in the story at the moment.


	2. Blood In the Cu(L)t

Chapter 2: Blood in the Cu(L)t

A.N/ It looks like this website doesn't allow links to be displayed. to listen to the song just take the incoplete link below and add youtube and .com with a / after it.

watch?v=k2WcOdz96ko&list=PL0OgvCRgGnNKABMg-R4Q7T73_XRQQ_8E3&index=3

It was about eight in the morning on a Saturday. David was sitting at his desk sorting through the admission papers of all the kids. He had been absolutely over the moon when most of the kids from the previous summer had returned this year. He was especially grateful to have Max there again. Neil and Nikki were there too which was a little scary, but they made Max happy so David was happy too. Maybe he could break through to Max this year? Maybe he would finally learn to enjoy nature? Perhaps he could get him to curse a little less? Baby steps, he had to remind himself.

"Time to wake the kids up for a day of fun!" He grinned realizing the time. He stood up and was about to waltz right out of the cabin but was halted in his tracks when he opened the door to find a woman that had been about to knock. She still had her fist up. "Can I help you?" David raised a brow but kept the kind smile on his face. This woman was almost a little scary looking. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her hair was bleached, and she was...scary skinny. She wore a navy blue floral button down dress with long sleeves and pinkish flats. She cleared her throat and put her hand down and offered him a red folder.

"My name is Katherine Warren. I've been assigned to do...community service here." She began to explain but the confused look on David's face caused her to trail off. He clearly had no idea.

"I had no idea we were having anyone come help..." He said confirming exactly what she already knew. She blushed, embarrassed.

"O-oh...I was told to come here...by my parole officer." She stuttered. "She said she'd already called ahead." Kat reached around to scratch the back of her head.

"Well we have lot's of camps on this lake! Perhaps you've taken a wrong turn?" David suggested cheerfully. She bit her lip.

"No, Mrs. Ray was pretty specific when she said I was going to Camp Campbell...it's the only camp on the lake that hires parolees." Kat explained. David felt his stomach drop. He hadn't realized that by Mr. Campbell serving his community service there that it had opened a doorway for other criminals to come to his beloved camp and possibly endanger the kids. He realized then that Kat was looking at him funny which led him to realize the panicked expression he had on his face. Kat looked almost hurt by this. "I get it...it was probably a mix up. I'll go talk to her." Kat was about to turn and walk away in humiliation before the door to the other cabin opened and a sleepy looking woman exited.

"Gwen, did you know anything about a community service job here?" David questioned the woman whose eyes widened. Kat was getting more and more nervous.

"Oh SHIT!" She cried. "I forgot to tell you about that!" She looked frustrated. "Yes, we have an applicant coming today." She explained a little too late to David.

"Why don't you come in and we can get that paperwork sorted...Katherine was it?" David offered opening his door for her. Kat nodded and stepped inside. She looked around as she did. David sat down at his desk and pulled out a couple papers from the drawer. "So, Katherine..." He cleared his throat nervously. "What are you on parole for?" he asked as if he was afraid of the answer. Kat was afraid to say. She felt a knot in her stomach now.

"Possession...mostly. The other charges are in the process of being dropped." Katherine explained praying he wouldn't ask any further, but she somehow had a feeling he would.

"W-what are the other charges?" Yep, she expected that much. She worked up the courage to say what she was so ashamed of. With a slight blush on her face, she spoke.

"Prostitution and kidnapping."

A.N./ Hey if it wasn't clear by the ending, this takes place some time later after the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it so far! Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Bellyache

Trigger Warning:mention of non-con

The world came back in particle by particle. She could see a bright light in front of her soaking into every fiber of her being. She heard beeping and people talking casually about a bad experience at that diner down the street.

"No... oh no..." She groaned. "No!" she wanted to throw her arms against the mattress, but she couldn't move...couldn't speak. "Why didn't you let me die..." She asked whatever being out there had cursed her.

"I think she's waking up." a woman's voice gasped. "Go get the doctor!" She could be heard urging whoever she had been discussing lunch with. "Ma'am? Can you hear me?" The light got brighter as a light was shown in her eyes.

Katherine could only blink in response. Tears were welling up and threatening to spill. God...she needed a fix.

"My name is Annie. I'm taking care of you. Do you remember what happened?" The woman asked as gently as she could.

Kat nodded with her wide eyes glued to the ceiling in abject horror. "Y-Yeah..." She refused to make eye contact.

"Who did this to you?" the woman asked a little too quickly. Had Katherine stopped to think about it, that nurse probably had no business asking such a question...and yet she still answered.

"I didn't catch his name..." Kat lied. The doctors came in shortly after and asked her a series of questions...questions that would get the police involved if she answered...Maybe...Maybe that was for the best?

"I didn't let them in..." She insisted to the officer later that day. "They gave Vincent the money...and Vincent gave them the key to my room...He'd give me the drugs, so I could handle whatever the client wanted...so it wouldn't hurt..." she dug her nails into her skin. She needed more... "That was my job."

"Ma'am you're charged with prostitution and possession of heroin...are you telling me that you consented?" The man with the fuzzy mustache raised a brow. Katherine felt sick immediately.

"NO!" she tried to sit up in her hospital bed but the pain didn't allow it. She winced and leaned back again. "I mean...I consented to the sex usually...but only because if I didn't..." She got quiet and pulled the string to her hospital gown revealing that her torso was covered in bandages. "I did not consent to being stabbed six times..." She gave him a look hoping it made him feel stupid for asking that.

"Who runs this operation?" He asked rather simply. Katherine was silent. She stared at her lap for an uncomfortable amount of time. "If you tell me, I'll make sure you don't go to jail. They'll probably have you do some community service for the drugs though. You'll get witness protection and we'll relocate you. He will NOT find you." The man's face softened a little allowing Kat to relax.

"H-his name was Vincent...He's the only one I ever saw besides the customers for the majority of the time I was in that fuckin place." She rubbed her arm uncomfortably just thinking about it. "It's called the 7th Heaven Motel. Vincent rents out rooms to normal customers all the time...I don't know how many, but he has multiple rooms that he keeps for his...his 'girls'." She cringed. "He was able to keep us there by having us come willingly...That way we were less likely to be reported missing." She paused in thought. "I think this is much deeper than even I know. I think Vincent was a part of some bigger organization..."

The cop raised a brow. "And what makes you think that?" He asked.

"Because...Vincent brought the real leader to see me after I tried to escape...He told me he had no idea that this was where Vincent was getting the money...He...apologized to me...then the fuckin liar promised to put me out of my misery."

A.N./ Let me hear your thoughts!


	4. Better Days

Chapter 4: Better Days

watch?v=2FriqUwKLHE

David was pretty sure he was breaking a sweat just sitting in his chair. He wordlessly scanned the article he'd pulled up on his phone.  
"The Seventh Heaven Massacre" The title read in big bold letters. David scanned the information as quickly as he could. "Fifteen dead...three in critical condition... owner, Vincent Williams found decapitated in his office...killer(s) got away..."

"I was one of the three..." Kat spoke up pulling him from his phone screen and back to her emaciated form. "They didn't tell me until after my interrogation but I'm the only one that survived..." She explained.

"T-this doesn't...explain the charges..." David raised a brow skeptically clearly disturbed by what he was reading. Kat bit her lip. She hated spilling her guts in front of people she didn't know...but when that person is the one who seems to ultimately decide on who they hire...

"It was a trafficking ring..." Kat blushed avoiding eye contact. "At first it was so I could afford food and place to stay...I had been starving." She added in her own defense. "But I found out pretty quick that I was no longer allowed to leave." she explained. Her voice had begun to get shaky and she could feel her fists tightening up into anxious little balls. "I was charged with the possession and prostitution because of the drugs and money left in my room..." She was about to try and explain the kidnapping charge but apparently, she had said quite enough. David stood up from his desk with a funny expression. Kat for the life of her, could not decipher it. That is until she noticed the tears forming in his eyes. She found herself wrapped in a tight hug before she could protest.

"That's horrible...I'm sorry you went through that..." David began as he swiped his tears away quickly before they could spill. Kat cringed inwardly. She shuttered at the touch feeling a quickly approaching panic. She swallowed hard. He didn't seem to notice, much to her relief. She thought his concern was...sweet. "I'll admit, I was a little nervous at first...but I think Camp Campbell is going to be a good fit for you!" David stood back up from where he had leaned over to hug Kat and went back around to his side of the desk. "I think some fresh air and plenty of positivity will really make a difference!" David nodded to himself pulling out some papers.

"N-no disrespect...Sir...but you don't have to make a difference." She rubbed her arm awkwardly feeling the familiar burn coming to her brain as it cried for the chemical it had been force fed for almost a year. "I'm here to serve my time."

"I don't see a reason you can't have some fun while doing that." David didn't look up from the dreaded paperwork. Luckily it was only one sheet. He pulled out a hot pink highlighter and highlighted a few things on the paper. Before pushing it to her with a pen. "Sorry, we don't really have any paperwork for...community service applicants. So just fill out what I've highlighted." he pointed. Kat was painfully reminded of her situation again when 'desired wage' was not highlighted. She filled out the paper as quickly as she could. She was suddenly feeling very crowded in this room.

"Thank you for this opportunity sir. I'll work hard." She gave him a smile. David smiled back at her with double the enthusiasm.  
"Try and have some fun too." David said as he opened the door for her. "Oh, and you can call me David." He grinned. She nodded.

"Alright then David. Thank you." She walked out leaving the folder she had brought on his desk for him to look through later. It was her arrest records and background information. Job stuff that he clearly wasn't invested in enough to check. "Be grateful," she reminded herself silently. "This is your second chance... You're not going to get another...do NOT fuck this up..." her thoughts were interrupted when she heard David close the door behind the two of them.

"Alright! Now all that's left to do is show you the ropes!" he began to lead her towards the mess hall giving the flagpole a salute as they approached it.  
"What have I gotten myself into?" She wondered to herself. "Katherine...You're on your way to better days!" David said cheerfully before he threw open the doors, answering the question she never said out loud.


	5. Another Way Out

Chapter 5: Another Way Out

watch?v=TV5m7KvWUj0

TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter doesn't contain any sex but there is some physical abuse.

Kat sat at the vanity of her motel room in the bright white clothes Vincent had given her. She felt the rush of the heroin coursing through her veins. It kept her calm. It kept her from crying as she brushed out her now bleach fried hair. There was a knock at the door which meant Vincent was there. Her customers didn't usually knock... She stood from her vanity and walked over to the door opening it for him. His deep brown hair was tied back into a loose ponytail that hung lazily. He wore a purple button down and black dress pants. He was holding something behind his back.  
"Hello, Kitty!" he greeted her cheerfully with a toothy grin. "Your hair looks lovely today!" He raised his hand to cup the side of her pale face.  
"Thanks...It's almost like you did it or something." She rolled her eyes looking at the floor. "Why did you bleach my hair anyway...and why this short?" She questioned. "If you were trying to disguise me, then why not just dye it a darker color?"

"That doesn't matter, love. It makes you look so pure...especially with the white clothes." He walked passed her and into her room sitting down on her bed. "I brought you something to make you look even better!" He produced a small white box from behind his back. Kat cautiously reached out to take it. She pulled the top off to reveal a contacts case. She raised a brow screwing off the top.  
"Color contacts?" She asked him not looking up from her gift.  
"I think you'd look so much better with icy blue eyes." He admitted. "Put them on." He said it casually, but she knew that was a demand. She knew there would be consequences if she didn't. It took her a few minutes, but she finally figured out how to get them on. Blinking hard a few times, she turned around to face Vincent. His face brightened, and she instantly felt sick.

"You look just perfect!" He stood up from the bed and approached her. She didn't resist when he pulled her against himself. She allowed him to take her hand and hold it out as he began to dance with her. She was dragged all around the room as he hummed a song she didn't recognize for what felt like forever. Suddenly and completely unexpected to her, he shoved her into the wall. She yelped in shock sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. "Get up..." He commanded darkly.

"W-what did I do?" Kat shook her head, stunned. She felt his fist close in her hair and pull her back to her feet. She was used to pain by now, so she didn't cry but she still grabbed at his wrist trying to relieve the pressure. He threw her back onto her bed and knelt over her, his hands wrapping tightly around her neck. Her eyes widened and she grabbed his wrists again now desperate to get him away.

"You think you're so much better than me... You always have." Vincent narrowed his eyes and had venom in his voice. Kat felt a rush of fear. It didn't feel like he was addressing her...

"N-no...stop!" She managed to choke out between her coughing and gasping. "V-Vince!"

"I should be the one in charge! Not you!" He yelled at her. Kat was confused. She thought he WAS the one in charge? Kat began to squirm, kicking her legs under him trying to kick him off.

"Stop..." Kat gasped. She was running out of air. She felt her eyes roll back a little as little dark spots appeared in her vision. It felt like her eyes might pop out.

"Hold still, Daniel!" Vincent yelled at her pulling her head back only to slam it back down. She finally managed to get her foot up far enough to deliver a swift decisive kick to his groin. Vincent fell back off of her, winded completely. Kat sat up gasping for air as if finally returned to her lungs freely.

"What the fuck, Vince?" She rasped. "Who's Daniel?" She asked rubbing her neck. Vince had rarely ever laid his hands on her...

"S-sorry, Kitty..." Vince said in a voice three octaves higher than usual. "Got carried away..." He explained standing up where he was hunched over the bed. He waddled out of the room clearly in a lot of pain. Kat immediately went into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror; she let herself reflect on her situation. She gathered up some clothes from her closet and threw them on the bed. She didn't have a plan, she was just making it up as she went along.  
"I need some kind of bag..." she thought to herself looking around. She grabbed the trashcan in her bathroom and dumped it out on the floor, taking the garbage bag out. It was only a tiny plastic grocery store bag, but it would have to do. She put what little she possessed and put it all in the bag that she hid in her shirt. She had the outfit she came here with and the cross necklace that had belonged to a childhood friend of hers who'd she'd named her own daughter after. Mary... Plus a tin full of needles a lighter and a spoon went in too. Now all she needed was a blunt object... As quiet as possible, she laid the cheap vanity forward onto the floor. One kick and the leg came right off. She picked it up using the decorative carving as a grip. Silently, she waited by the door with the weapon poised to strike. The next time that door opened, she'd make a run for it. It didn't take very long at all...When she heard the keycard slide and the door knob start to turn, she readied herself. The second she saw someone step in she swung. Whoever it was fell back immediately. She didn't stop to think or even see who it was before she stepped over him and began to run down the breezeway as fast as she could. Before the adrenaline could even begin to fully rush her system, she was grabbed by the ankle by whoever she'd just struck. She let out a short scream and kicked the man in the face. She ran down the breezeway as fast as she could.

"Vinny! The whore's got loose!" She heard the man yelling but she kept running. She turned the corner and ran down the stairway as fast as she could. She could feel her heart beating in her ears. She could feel the fear consuming her. The street was visible now. Almost there. She thought about her son, Isaac and her daughter, Mary. Maybe she'd get to see them again. Maybe she'd find them and-….suddenly as she turned the final corner out of the breezeway she saw a flash of purple and everything went black.

A.N./ what do you guys think about every other chapter being a flashback? I thought it would keep things interesting but i'm worried it might be confusing to some. Let me know your thoughts!


	6. Beautiful Day

Ch 6 Beautiful Day  
watch?v=jEP5oT9DsOI

Max woke up late that morning. He looked over at Neil's side of the tent to find it empty. David usually came to wake him up so waking up this late felt almost strange. Max's hand tightened around the stuffed bear hidden under the thick blanket. He blushed before shoving his friend into the pillowcase to hide until tonight. He hopped down off his cot and walked outside quietly. He looked around, there was not a cloud in the sky. He grumbled to himself. He liked it when it was cloudy...less heat...He liked it even better when it rained...no activities! He started a lazy pace towards the mess-hall. The sun would be unbearable today but for now, he had his hands tucked away into his hoodie pocket to fend off the early morning mountain air chill. He couldn't wait to get a cup of hot coffee in his hands to warm them up. He froze at the bottom of the incline up to his destination. David was standing there with some girl... She had that same bleached hair Daniel had which gave him an uneasy feeling. The only difference was that her hair hung down just past her chin. The woman turned her head a little. She had dark brown eyes which put him at ease a little bit. The hair by itself he was willing to write off as a coincidence...for now...He watched the two chat for a few moments longer before the quartermaster emerged from the quarter store. David introduced the woman to him, placing a hand on her back as he did so. Max saw the woman shiver visibly.

"Pathetic." He thought to himself. One awkward hook hand-shake later they all turned to go into the mess hall. That's when the woman noticed him. She gave him a weak smile and a little wave. Max narrowed his eyes at her and approached the group as the quartermaster went back in to clean up breakfast.  
"David...?" Max raised a brow. "I didn't know we were getting a new counselor again...after last time..." He sounded unimpressed.  
"Last time?" Kat raised a brow. Before Max could explain David butted in.

"Well, you see, Max..." He raised his voice startling even himself not having meant to talk so loudly. He chuckled nervously and lowered his voice. "Katherine is not here to be a counselor... She's here to help out with groundskeeping..." David explained.  
"Groundskeeping huh?" Max looked her up and down. She looked at him with a furrowed brow and a concerned smile. She didn't look like the groundskeeping type.  
"It's nice to meet you, Max." Kat smiled at him kneeling down to his height. He gave her a venomous stare. He hated when adults did that to talk to him. It felt so patronizing. She gave him a funny look as if she realized exactly what he was thinking and his expression softened. She stood back up giving him an apologetic nod. He was so confused by that interaction.

"You won't have a specific dress code since you're not a counselor... Do you have anything you can use as work clothes?" David asked her when she stood back up. She nodded.  
"I have some things being sent here." She explained. David gave her a thumbs up.  
"Alright, but you'll need something to wear until it comes..." He scratched his chin. "Maybe Gwen has something you can borrow?" He suggested. Kat grabbed her arm uncomfortably.

"I- I don't want to impose..." Kat blushed looking away. Max rolled his eyes at her.

"Uuugh...this is boring..." Max groaned turning and walking into the mess hall for some breakfast.

"He sure seems like the spirited one..." Kat commented watching him from the window as he sat down with a tray and shoveled the food into his mouth angrily. He was clearly in a sour mood already.  
"Yeah..." David sighed. "I've been trying to break through to him for quite a while." He folded his arms.

"Breakthrough to him?" Kat raised a brow turning to David.

"He's never told me how bad...but he's clearly having...struggles at home. I think he wants help...But he never lets anyone in..." David frowned at Max from outside.  
"He reminds me of someone I knew as a kid." Kat admitted with a chuckle. "He's clearly intelligent... Dare I say more so than most of the other kids in there." She recalled the scene she'd walked into moments before David took her back outside to meet the quartermaster. It had been chaos in there.  
"I know!" David said as if he'd been vindicated. "Don't get me wrong...I love all my campers...But Max, he's different... I see a whole lot of myself in him...I just want to see him happy." He admitted. Kat smiled a little at this as she felt it warm her heart up. She allowed herself to chuckle softly. David blushed clearly embarrassed, thinking she was laughing at him.  
"I think that's very sweet." She assured him. "I think you should try hanging back. Loosen your grip." She suggested. "If you push Max to be happy too much, you'll just push him away. He'll come to you when he's ready."

"T-thanks Kat...That's actually...I'll try that." David smiled. "I'm guessing you're good with kids?"

"I have two." Kat reached into her bag and pulled out a worn photo. It was of Kat with her son on her left and her daughter on her right. They appeared to be twins about the same age. They had the same strawberry blonde hair as Kat did in the photo. David wondered absentmindedly why she'd ever dye her hair away from that pretty color. "This is Isaac." She pointed at the boy with blue eyes. "And this is Mary." She pointed to the little girl with eyes a darker brown than Kat's.

"Fucking idiots." Max mumbled from where he sat inside. He could hear everything they were saying through the open window on the side of the building around the corner from where they were talking.

"What do you think of the new...person?" Nikki asked max after she walked over to the table to sit with him.  
"Fucking idiots!" He said it again louder.  
"Oh come on, Max...I hate this place too but you never know! Maybe she could be cool." Neil shrugged from where he had already been sitting with Max. Max let out a loud,  
"HA!" Smacking his knee. "She's like older than the three of us combined!" Max scoffed. "I have no doubts that if they made her a counselor, she'd be worse than David!"  
"Wait...so she's not going to be a counselor? Then what is she going to do?" Neil raised a brow.  
"Groundskeeping." Max responded in an unconvinced tone. "I give her a week out there." He sighed before taking a sip of his coffee.


	7. Copycat

CH 7: Copycat

watch?v=dWLcKQLz_7g

When Kat opened her eyes again she was cold...She could see nothing, and she was cold...Her fingers were beginning to sting a little bit. Balling up her fists to keep her fingers as warm as possible she realized there was rope binding her wrists together.  
"FUCK!" Kat held her breath after hearing Vincent cursing in the next room. It became clear exactly where she was..."YOU STUPID BITCH!" he kicked the bathroom door. She curled into herself feeling tears of fear falling without her permission. The marble bathtub in Vincent's bathroom was icy cold against her skin. She closed her eyes trying to pretend she was dead already. She heard the doorknob turn and she couldn't even begin to try and process what was about to happen to her. Suddenly and much to her relief his hand left the door seconds later.  
"Daniel!" Vincent called. Kat heard him walking away from the bathroom and she allowed herself to breathe again. She listened intently for this...Daniel to speak. She wanted to know who she played stunt double for earlier.  
"Vincent..." Daniel sounded like he'd been crying...hard... Vincent must have backed up into something because she heard him fall over something and a lamp smashed on the floor.

"Daniel, listen...I can explain it all! See that's...she's...she's..." Vincent was stuttering and choking from fear.  
"Shhh...Vinny! It's alright!" Daniel gave him a tearstained grin noticing the handgun Vincent had begun to reach for. "You just never told me that this..." He motioned to the blood staining his white clothes. "...is where you were getting the money you donated...to the church..." He allowed a little bit of hatred to lace through his words.  
"What did you do, Daniel?" Vincent sounded breathless.  
"I tried to save them..." Daniel sighed. Vincent cursed under his breath.

"Danny please..." he pulled out the handgun and pointed it at Daniel. His finger shaking on the trigger. Daniel smiled calmly.

"Oh Vince...you won't shoot me..." He taunted. Even though he was sniffling, confidence radiating from every syllable. Kat yelped when the gunshot startled her. She strained her now ringing ears to hear any sign of life from Daniel. She sighed in relief when a dark chuckle that wasn't Vince's met her ears.  
"You Forget...Your trigger finger is mine..." Daniel smirked. The bullet was lodged in the wall. "Vincent...I took you in...I gave you whatever you needed. I understood you when no one else did...I tried to set you back on the right path...but look at this mess, my friend." His voice began to quiver. "Our church is all about helping people reach a state of purity so that they can ascend! All you have done here is tarnish people to the point that not even I could save them."  
"Forgive me..." Vincent fell to his knees before grabbing Daniel's hand in a rather overdramatic fashion. A dark smirk broke though Daniel's tears.

"Of course, I forgive you Vincent..." Vincent broke into a big smile. He stood up and hugged Daniel tightly.  
"T-thank you! I'll make it up to you! I promise!" Vincent swore breathlessly.

"Ah-ah...First you have to make it up to all the women you've held here..." Daniel didn't sound sad anymore...Kat could practically hear his grin in his voice. She heard them talking still, but they had moved out of her hearing range from the bathtub. She sighed and started working on getting herself loose from these ropes. She jumped out of her skin when a knock came to the door.


	8. Home

Chapter 8 Home

watch?v=OTg1n95-KE

Kat wiped her brow with a huff. The sun was unbearable today. She still refused to wear anything less than a long sleeve shirt though. The baggy blue fabric was thin which did offer her some relief. Plus, the large straw sunhat and shorts made up for it anyway. She pushed the lawnmower around the clearing beside the activities field that she'd already finished mowing. The shades of pink and yellow that were beginning to tint the sky made her realize that she didn't know where she was going to sleep tonight...

"Probably a tent..." She told herself before taking a swig of her water. It was still cold. David had brought her one every hour or two to make sure she stayed hydrated. She pinned him from the get go as an empath, but this was getting ridiculous. He was treating her like a camper already...She was an adult, dammit. She could take care of herself now. Kat began to push the lawnmower again with a slightly more determined face. She reminded herself of her condition...David was right to be concerned for her safety... It just wasn't the kind of help she'd expected from a stranger is all... She finally made it up to the top of the small hill and she paused to look back over the mountain range surrounding the lake. She smiled and sighed. She hadn't expected to ever see anything like that again when she was in that bathtub...  
"Kat! Kat!" She heard that voice that had become all too familiar after only a day. She turned around and waved at David.

"You just brought me a water half an hour ago, David..." She grinned at him jokingly showing him the bottle and shaking the water around in it.  
"No it's not that." He stopped to catch his breath. "Someone stopped by to see you." That caught Kat completely off guard. Who would come see her?  
"A-are you sure?" Kat chuckled nervously. David nodded looking excited. She gave him a quizzical look. "What are you so happy about, if you don't mind my asking?" She inquired.  
"Come on! I'll show you!" He grinned wildly and took her by the hand and ran with her down the hill. Kat screamed and held onto her hat as she ran down towards the lake with David. She realized she was probably blushing. Luckily that could be pinned on the slight sun burn she was sporting. She saw a car had pulled up beside the councilor's cabin that she didn't recognize. It was a Volkswagen type 2. She'd only ever heard them referred to as hippie vans though. It was a burnt yellow color that looked like it had seen better days. She turned her attention to the determined smile on David's freckled face. She was so confused as to what was going on and it was hard to accept that she would just have to wait and see what this was all about. When they made it to the bottom Kat was practically wheezing. She leaned on the flagpole to catch her breath.  
"Oh goodness! I'm sorry!" David who had kept on without her for a couple paces rushed back to her side when he realized what he'd done. He pulled her water bottle from her belt hook and handed it to her.  
"I can do it myself..." Kat blushed taking it and taking a few big gulps. David watched with a worried expression "Thankyou..." She sighed wiping her mouth. David's worried expression melted back into a smile. He walked over and opened the cabin door.  
"Ron?!" Kat dropped her water bottle. The older man smiled at her from where he sat at the desk.  
"Hey there, Katherine..." He stood up and walked outside and over to her. Kat just stood there with wide eyes frozen in place. He paused when he was right in front of her. He extended his arms offering a hug. David smiled wide waiting for her reaction. Kat looked between the two of them before letting herself fall into Ron's arms.  
"Oh god, Ron..." Kat sobbed into his jacket.

"I know...I know..." He patted her back. "I came as soon as I found you...Katherine...I'm so sorry. All that you suffered...was because of me. Because I left you there..." He saw Kat cringe at his words. He silently cursed himself. He could have taken her to any motel in the damn city and he had to pick that one because the rates were cheaper...He'd assumed Kat had skipped town when he lost contact with her...He should have checked in with her...  
"It's not your fault, Ron..." Kat shook her head with a sniffle. "There was no way you could have known..." she sighed looking away. The car caught her eye again. "What happened to your car Ron? The one you built?" She raised a brow.  
"That IS the one I built." He grinned looking proudly at it. "It's the first one I built...when I was a young man." he chuckled remembering his hippie days. He never did cut his hair short again. He trimmed it every now and then of course but he kind of liked the way his silver hair reached his shoulders. His granddaughter would braid it for him from time to time. "Come on I want to show you." He motioned to it. She nodded and followed him over. He opened the side of the long car. Kat gasped audibly.  
"Oh wow!" She awed. The front two seats were there but all of the rear seats were taken out. The floor, the walls surrounding the windows, and the insides of the doors were all covered in a shaggy maroon carpet. There was a long thin table affixed to the floor against the left side of the car. On the right side was seating covered in plush cushions.  
"Those cushions come up and there's storage under them." He explained. "It's a little rough on the back, but after a few comforters it's actually a nice place to sleep..." Ron explained. "Go inside and check it out?" He gave David a look. David looked back at him excitedly. Kat climbed in oblivious to what was going on. She couldn't stand up straight inside it, but it was rather cozy. She lifted up one of the cushions and sure enough the white wood underneath had a hinge on it. She lifted it up to find...Kat reached in hesitantly and picked up the red book. She opened it up and let the tears spill that she hadn't realized were beginning to collect there.  
"Ron... Thankyou..." She smiled at him. She flipped through the baby pictures of her children for a few moments before finding some of her old family photos. Her parents. They'd adopted her at birth, so she never considered them as anything other than her parents. They'd given her such an easy life growing up. She smiled at their memory and closed the book and held it to her chest.  
"Keep looking!" Ron laughed happily. Kat smirked at him, set the book down and went back to the cabinet. She chuckled a little bit at the plushies she recognized as ones belonging to Mary from her old house. She looked through her own belongings for a few more moments reminiscing at every little thing she picked up. When she moved to the second cabinet, she started to become aware of what Ron was really doing...but she didn't want to think like that. She didn't want to get her hopes up. It was full of her clothes. All of them would be baggy on her now of course, but she was hoping to fill them out again sometime soon. She cautiously turned back to Ron who was holding up the keys to the van. She was speechless. David strained his neck trying to see her reaction while trying not to get too close and disturb their moment. She covered her mouth and her eyes widened. Ron chuckled.  
"Come on now...Don't give me that look." Ron shook his head and folded his arms.  
"Ron...I can't possibly accept all this..." Kat's brow furrowed. "I...I..." Kat began but Ron held up a hand to stop her.  
"Look...Even if you don't blame me...I blame myself for what happened to you...But this ain't no pity gift." he clarified. "I built a new car with some of the money I got from your stuff..." He explained. "Considering what you went through...I don't need three cars all to myself..." he shrugged. Kat ran to him and wrapped him in a tight hug crying thankyous. Ron patted her comfortingly and for once she wasn't repulsed by the physical contact.


	9. God's Gonna Cut You Down

Chapter 9: God's Gonna Cut You Down

watch?v=DQTCS6aWRSc

Kat made as little sound as possible as she tried to get the ropes from around her wrists. She jumped out of her skin when a knock came at the door.

"Hello? Sir or Ma'am?" Daniel called. "I heard you. Are you decent?" He asked. Kat bit her lip. He knew she was in here...she couldn't just stay quiet.  
"No, I don't think so...it's really dark in here...and I'm cold." Kat responded hesitantly.  
"Alright... Can I come in? I won't look." He promised. Something about the way he spoke led Kat to believe he was telling the truth. She didn't know this man, but she felt like she could trust him.

"Y-Yeah... Okay." Kat gave him permission to open the door and turn the light on. His eyes were closed. He wasn't kidding...

"I'm in the bathtub." Kat directed. "Tied up on my wrists." Kat leaned forward to make her wrists more accessible as she sat up on her knees. Daniel knelt down, and she felt his hand take hold of the rope. Kat groaned from the soreness as her arms were allowed to snap back into a relaxed position.  
"Is there a towel in here?" Daniel asked still not opening his eyes.  
"Yeah..." Kat was breathless. She couldn't believe it was over. Kat got up and wrapped the towel around herself. "Okay...I'm covered." Kat looked this man up and down before he opened his eyes. He examined her for a moment.  
"I'm so sorry..." He held his hands together. "For all that you suffered...was for my cause. I'll see to it every penny is returned to you." He smiled. Kat started to tear up. She thought she might hug this man. "Shh..." he hushed her. "You've been through quite a lot today I'd imagine...you don't have to thank me..." He smiled. "Let's get you back into your clothes." He led her out into Vincent's room.  
"W-where'd Vincent go...?" Kat looked around the room. Clear signs of a struggle but Vincent was missing.  
"Don't worry about him. He won't be bothering anyone ever again." Daniel smiled. "Do you have clothes in here or do you need me to get them from whichever one is your room?" He asked. She started to feel uneasy...If this guy was really on her side he would have called the police by now...  
"It looks like the clothes Vincent had me wear are still right here..." She pulled an extremely similar outfit to the one Daniel was wearing. Daniel turned around and faced the wall. Kat sighed and reluctantly dropped the towel and pulled the shirt over her head before stepping into the pants and buckling them. "All done." She sighed. Daniel turned around.  
"Well don't you look familiar!" He chuckled. Kat blushed beginning to feel frustrated.  
"C-can we call the police...? Please?" She practically begged him.  
"Not yet." he chuckled. "I'm not done here..." Kat felt her stomach drop. "So...why the get-up?" He pointed at her.  
"I don't know...Vincent made me wear it... He made me bleach my hair and wear contacts too...H-he even called me D-Daniel..." Kat was shrinking under his gaze. It was far too intense.  
"You don't say..." He raised a brow looking at the fresh bruises forming around her neck. He sighed. He should have killed Vincent slower...much slower...oh well, it was too late now!  
"Please...Can I go?" Kat looked at the door longingly. Daniel smiled at her.  
"You won't get very far I can promise you." He gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid I can't let you just leave! Vincent is tied to my church, you understand...He's donated a large amount of money..." Kat gulped and started backing away. He closed in on her quickly pulling out his knife. "You've been hurt in the worst ways imaginable...why don't you let me take the pain away? I can put you out of your misery..." Kat had heard enough. She darted for the bathroom. With any hope she could lock the door in time


	10. Let's Go Into the Forest

Chapter 10 Let's Go Into The Forest

watch?v=4Cp2n4-1QA&index=11&list=PL0OgvCRgGnNKABMg-R4Q7T73_XRQQ_8E3

Kat awoke to a tapping sound at the window beside her. She peeked sleepily out of her blanket nest to see David. His eyes were asking permission to open the car door. She waved her hand in consent and brought it back into the warmth of her blankets.

"Goodmorning Katherine!" He sounded so...wide awake. Kat groaned.  
"Mornin' David..." Her voice was muffled by the thick blanket.

"It's time to get up!" He said cheerfully. She decided then that he was the most annoying jailer she could have possibly been assigned to. Kat sat up and gave David a half alive look. He chuckled at her. "I'll give you fifteen minutes or so to get ready, but then we really have to get to work."

"What time is it?" Kat rubbed her eye looking around. Her hair was sticking up in all kinds of funny ways. It wasn't her fault though, she'd had to wash her hair with a bar of hand-soap the previous night.  
"It's 5 am. I know I was technically supposed to wake you up at four, but I thought we'd go easy on you. It's only your second day after all!" He still leaning on the car door as he spoke, so he was letting in all the cold.  
"Alright...Thanks..." Kat nodded and shooed him out with a glance. She pulled the black curtains over her windows and dug through her clothes cabinet. She pulled out a gray long sleeve shirt with a little pineapple patch on the chest and a pair of black shorts. She threw them onto the table before turning her attention to the pjs she was already wearing. Now that she was up and moving, the cravings set in. Once her shirt was off, she grabbed her arm and rubbed it trying to draw some sort of comfort. Under her thumb, just above the crook of her arm was a small scar. She could accept the six ugly scars on her abdomen but this one...this one she would never be okay with. She took a moment to be grateful that she never got sick because of her time in the seventh heaven motel. The doctors had checked her in every sort of way, much to her humiliation. The withdrawals were the worst she suffered in the months after her rescue. Physically, at least... She pulled on the gray shirt, not wanting to think about it anymore. After a few more minutes, she was fully dressed, and her hair was brushed. She stepped outside and looked around for David. When she didn't see him right away, she decided to head over to the mess-hall to get a water bottle for herself. David hadn't told her what kind of work she'd be doing today, so she pondered on that as she walked. When she passed the counselors cabin though she saw a small figure out of the corner of her eye. There was a kid crouched down beside the cabin. When she turned to look, she was trying to think of the appropriate way to respond. Scold the child and send them back to their tent? Alert David? Those thoughts came to a screeching halt though when there was no one there. She could have sworn she'd seen someone...She lingered for a moment before cautiously getting back on her way to the mess-hall.

"Oh hey! You got done quick!" David smiled at her when she opened the mess-hall door. He was talking to her through the window used to serve food. He pulled on a small backpack and walked back around into the dining room. "You ready?" He asked.  
"What exactly am I going to be doing today?" She questioned. David's eyes widened when he realized he'd explained nothing.

"Well I can't think of any tasks that need to get done that the quartermaster isn't already doing for today..." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "So, I was thinking you could help me set up for adventure camp today?" He gave her a little smile. "It's easier than it seems, I promise." David sounded like he was trying to convince her to come with him. Like he wanted her to...Like she wasn't obligated to whatever tasks he needed around camp as per the terms of her parole anyway. If she could even call it that at this point... With David it felt more like being in rehab.

"Yeah, sure." Kat nodded. She was going to keep talking but was interrupted before she could even open her mouth.  
"That's great! Come on! It'll be fun!" He pulled her outside by the arm. She felt a jolt of panic from the contact once again and quickly got herself loose, so she could just walk alongside him instead. She signed as she felt the tension leaving her.  
"How does one set up for adventure camp?" She asked him after a few seconds. David picked up an electric lantern from where it sat on a tree stump.  
"We have to...well...set an adventure up for the kids." David shrugged. "It can be anything really. A damsel in distress, a mystery, a treasure hunt..." David named off a couple examples before pausing. "I think a treasure hunt would be fun today!"  
"What's the treasure going to be?" Kat grinned at his enthusiasm.  
"I'm not sure..." David thought scratching his chin. The two of them stood in the dark silence for a while taking quick glances at each other every once in a while as if to check if the other was still thinking.  
"I have a palm sized quartz in my van, maybe we could use that?" She suggested. David's brow furrowed in concern.  
"Are you sure? You wouldn't be getting it back...Whoever finds it will get to keep it." He explained. Kat shook her head.  
"I don't mind. It's not that important to me. It's just a rock." Kat admitted truthfully. David nodded.  
"I think that's the best we're going to be able to do." He laughed a little. "The funding for this place isn't great, I'll admit."

Once Kat had gone to get the stone, she walked with David down a trail, so they could find a place to hide it. Kat had put it in a little velvet drawstring pouch for safe keeping. David was walking a few paces ahead of her. She looked around at the murky dark blue sky that seemed to be getting brighter and more yellow by the minute. She closed her eyes for a moment as they walked and listened to the chirping birds all talking to each other in singing voices. Just as she began to feel truly at peace, she ran right into David who had stopped walking unexpectedly.  
"Oops! Are you okay?" David turned to her. She blushed with a frustrated look.

"Yeah." She shook her head. "Sorry." She apologized for running into him.

"It's my fault really. I just stopped to appreciate the view." He pointed between the trees at the lake. She leaned in to get a good look at what he was pointing at from his perspective. It was indeed rather nice. The first rays of sunshine were creeping over the mountainous horizon and were reflecting beautifully on the water. Though, something about the way he was always so...happy...so carefree...it almost didn't feel genuine. She shook off the thought as they started uphill.

"Where are we going?" Kat asked after another couple minutes of walking.

"There's this one specific tree that I think would be perfect." David explained. "It's just up ahead." He grinned at her. "You're going to love it!"

"A... tree?" She raised a brow with a slight chuckle.  
"I know that may sound silly but just you wait! It really is something!" he didn't look back at her as he spoke. She was skeptical at first but once the tree came into sight she understood.  
"Damn..." She gasped looking up at it. It massive compared to all of the ones surrounding it. Its base was covered in thick fuzzy moss all the way up to half of the tree's height which showed just how old it was. David giggled, ignoring her language. He held his hand out for the pouch. She handed to him not taking her eyes off the massive branches. He placed it so it was visible inside a knot of the tree.  
"Now all that's left to do is plant clues here and there." David grinned pulling out a stack of sticky-notes and the bright pink highlighter she'd seen him with earlier. On their short hike back to camp David wrote cute little clues on each of the cards and hid them on trees, in bushes, and even one under a rock. David was worried that last one might be a little too difficult for the kids while Kat insisted that they'd be fine. After they were finished Kat stood near the flagpole and looked out over the lake as the sun rose. David had gone off to prepare a few other smaller activities. She could see him working on the outskirts of her vision the whole time. As he worked it dawned on her that he could have done all that himself. Besides the occasional suggestion on hiding places from her, she'd done literally nothing. Then it dawned on her that he more than likely HAD done this by himself...possibly countless times. She felt kinda bad now...She rubbed her arm uncomfortably.  
"Hey David? Can I help with anything else?" She called. The pure joy on David's face almost made her laugh.


	11. UltraViolence

Chapter 11 UltraViolence

watch?v=EJSk2RySqKg&list=PL0OgvCRgGnNKABMg-R4Q7T73_XRQQ_8E3&index=12

**Trigger warning. This chapter contains domestic abuse. There is no graphic sexual content in this chapter, it is quickly interrupted because I'm not personally comfortable with writing it like this.**

Kat rolled over in her king sized bed. The rich green silk sheets did very little to comfort her. The pain in her lower stomach drowned everything else out. Letting out a soft whimper she sat up. She looked up at the chandelier hanging from the high ceilings and sighed. The fourth of July party was coming up...There was still so much to be done before then. She would have to decorate their beautiful home. She needed to cook

She wanted so very badly to take a drag from the half-smoked hand-rolled "cigar" from Jim's side of the bed so that the pain would fade, but she knew she couldn't. Jim didn't come home...She was alone with- a sharp cry interrupted her thought as if on cue. She felt a swell in her heart. One of pure adoration for the maker of the sound. She got up with a heavy wince, holding her stomach and limping down the hall towards the nursery. If she didn't get there quick, the other child would wake up. Then it'd be even harder to get back to peace and quiet. She didn't turn the light on when she got there. She went straight to the crib and lifted Mary from it. She'd only just got home with the two babies yesterday...she was still in so much pain. She held the bundle of tears close and walked back into her bedroom. Sitting down in the green cushioned rocking chair, she began to comfort Mary to the best of her ability. She tried to feed the infant but she didn't seem to be hungry. Her diaper was fine too...Kat felt like she was already a failure of a mother...and she'd only just become one... Suddenly something shiny caught her eye. She reached over to the shelf at her right and pulled a book with a golden spine. She rested the baby against her chest with her left arm so that she could open the book with the right.

"Everything I Need to Know, I Learned from a Little Golden Book..." Kat read the first page. It was an inspirational little picture book. Sure it was made for adults who grew up with the Little Golden Book series... but she doubted her newborn would mind. She began reading from the pages. It calmed her down quite a lot. Luckily it did the same for Mary who was quickly asleep. Kat stopped reading when she heard the baby's breath even out. She smiled down at her. Gently, and with great care, she stood up and walked as slowly as she could back to the nursery. She felt her eyes get heavy. She was definetly going to be able to finally get some sleep after this... Kat laid Mary back down onto the plush yellow crib cushion and stayed for a moment longer to look down into her son, Isaac's crib. His chubby cheeks and peaceful expression made her even happier.  
"KAT!" that voice made her stomach drop. She closed the door to the nursery behind her, hoping that they stayed asleep for the rest of the night. "Come here! I need help!" He yelled again loudly.

"I'm coming, Jim..." Kat called back as quietly as she could, trying to prevent him from yelling again. She struggled down the stairs to find her childhood best friend leaned against the kitchen counter, laying his head to the side sleepily. She noted that his grey suit jacket was missing completely, his tie was loose around his neck, his brown hair was a complete mess, and there were painfully obvious hickeys on his neck... He stopped trying to hide it... Kat tried to ignore how badly that hurt and attempted to help him back into a standing position. He groaned and roughly shoved her off of him.

"Get off me!" He groaned. Kat stumbled but caught herself on the pale pink kitchen counter. "You asked for help..." Kat looked at him clearly hurt.  
"Mmm...no...no I can do it." Jim slurred before standing up and immediately stumbling. He caught himself at the sink and managed to pull himself back upright. Bending his head down, he turned on the faucet and splashed water in his face trying to sober up a little bit.  
"Where were you, Jim?" Kat asked sounding broken. Like she didn't even want to know the answer to that question.

"Oh, fuck off, Kat..." He hissed. "Can't I go out with the guys? Is that suddenly a problem for you?" He clearly wasn't aware of the state of his neck. She got an empty look in her eyes. She hated this game.  
"No...It's not a problem. I just wish you'd tell me...well, the truth..." She sighed. "Come on...You need to drink something...Or you'll be hungover tomorrow... You have a meeting at Nine..." She opened the fridge and grabbed out a pitcher of lemonade.  
"What do you mean, 'the truth?'" he asked venomously. He folded his arms trying to look intimidating, but she could see how unsteady his footing was. He was so drunk..."Well?!" Jim raised his voice again.

"You know what I'm talking about..." Kat flinched as she poured him a glass.  
"Yeah. It's because I can't fucking breathe when I'm here with you. I wanted to stay out with the guys and have some drinks! So I could have a break from your crazy ass!" He shot back with a scoff. Kat was silent. He watched as she walked towards him. She tried to place herself under his arm so she could help him stand up while he drank the lemonade.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He yelled and raised his hand as if he was about to strike her. Kat flinched so hard that she dropped the cup. The glass shattering on the floor and lemonade drenching his work slacks. Jim's expression softened immediately at the sight of Kat cowering like that in front of him. With that...look on her face. "B-baby...Kitty...I'm sorry." He cooed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He must have forgotten how drunk he was because all of his weight was on her in seconds. She struggled to support him until he took a step forward, pinning her to the counter. The marble was icy cold under her hand as it was pressed against it mercilessly. His mouth tasted like Vodka. She tried to push him off, but he growled and refused to let go. Kat pushed him again and he slipped on the ice cubes littering the floor. He cursed at her under his breath pulling a glass shard out of his hand.  
"Fuck it...You're probably no good anymore anyway..." He dusted himself off and left to nurse the cut on his hand. Kat stood there in the kitchen. It occurred to her for the first time that she didn't feel safe in her own home. She'd thought things would be different when they brought the twins home... Jim was over the moon about them... He was the most loving father in those months before they were born. He'd drink but he wouldn't get drunk like this... Those kids meant the world to him... There was a time that she did too.


	12. Drugs

CHapter 12 Drugs

watch?v=szIDM99kRNM

Kat had been working here only a week now and she was already beginning to dread mealtimes because of a certain co-worker of hers...She sat looking around the room. No sign of him...yet. She did notice Mr. Cambell dozing off at his seat on the other side of the room though. She wondered briefly why he had to wear an ankle monitor and she didn't, coming quickly to the conclusion that she must not be seem like a flight risk. Realistically she had no-where to go anyway so where would she run? Running was quickly becoming an option...  
"Goodmorning, Kat! Lovely day isn't it?" A loud cheerful voice broke her concentration before she felt a hand pat her back. She could tell it was only meant to be supportive...he didn't mean anything by it, but she felt an uncomfortable rush down her spine. His hand wasn't even there for more than a split second before it was gone and he sat down beside her.  
"Where's Gwen?" David asked looking around like she had been moments earlier.  
"Still sleeping, like she has been all week around this time." Kat smirked trying to be a little playful to ease the tension he was oblivious to. David chuckled.  
"You're right. I just wish she'd help with morning cleanup." David admitted. "But I understand she needs her rest." He nodded. Now it was Kat's turn to chuckle. She still, however, was holding her left arm, squeezing rather tight.  
"What is this bullshit?!" Max whined at the Quartermaster. He had brought over an extra serving of potatoes and gave Kat a stern look before dumping it out on her tray. "Why does she get extras?!" He folded his arms in frustration.  
"Max, I thought you hated the potatoes..." Nikki tilted her head curiously as she shoveled a spoonful in her mouth.  
"And I thought you hated silverware?" Max shot back with narrowed eyes. The quartermaster gave them all a disapproving stare and with an annoyed huff, he poked her in the side with his hook showing how her long-sleeve shirt she was wearing was baggy on her.  
"Ain't healthy." He folded his arms and walked back to the kitchen. David's brow furrowed in concern. Kat sighed and continued eating her breakfast. It's not like she minded the extra helping; it was the big deal he had to make about it.  
"H-hey Kat?" David called nervously. Kat looked up from her tray at him. "Don't push yourself today..." he patted her on the shoulder. She blushed looking suddenly upset as the anxiety rose up in her. It had a toxic reaction with the burn of the cravings that was already haunting her before that. He had been so touchy feely all week... David withdrew his hand. "S-sor-"  
Kat raised her voice dramatically, cutting him off. "God, David! I'm your worker! You're my boss, so GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She was red in the face and David's face quickly fell into an expression of remorse. Kat covered her mouth. Her face mirrored the same. Regret. The sound of her own voice rang through her head. Those words made her feel sick. Had she really just said that? and to who was technically her boss? Without another word she stood up and ran out of the mess-hall with her hand still planted firmly over her mouth. Max whistled, slowly clapping as the door swung shut.  
"K-Kat wait!" David called standing up and running after her. He swung the door open again and ran out.  
"Woah woah woah!" Gwen grabbed him by the arm as he tried to run past her. "What is going on? I just saw Kat storm out looking upset. What did you do?!" Gwen narrowed her eyes accusingly.  
"I-I think I messed up, Gwen! I made her uncomfortable..." He blushed avoiding eye contact with Gwen. Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose realizing exactly what happened.  
"David, you can't treat everybody like they're your best friend...some people have boundaries!" Gwen explained.  
"I-I know that..." David blushed harder. "I didn't even realize I was doing it until she looked at me like that..."  
"I'll go talk to her." Gwen sighed. "You stay with the kids." She tried to shove him back into the mess-hall.  
"B-but I'm the one who upset her! Shouldn't I be the one apologizing?" David protested giving Gwen some resistance as he was pushed.  
"We want her to forgive you, not hate you!" Gwen shoved him inside and closed the door. The sound of David's protesting to that comment became muffled behind the door. Gwen turned around and dusted her hands looking around for Kat.  
"Oh shit..." Gwen sighed realizing Kat was nowhere to be seen.

Kat had fully intended to turn around and apologize to David for losing her temper on him. That is until she saw something strange in the tree line.  
"Who's there?" She called cautiously at the woods. When she didn't get a response, she walked a few feet in before seeing the same yellow flash and rustle of leaves. "Come back here!" Kat commanded of what appeared to be a little kid. She followed the child getting more and more concerned by the moment. "Why aren't you saying anything?" she asked the child. At least she hoped it was a kid...She could never catch a full-on glimpse of him. He was always on the edge of her vision and always disappeared when she turned to look. She reflected on how embarrassing it would be to get caught chasing that platypus around the woods.  
"There you are!" Gwen called as she ran up to Kat out of breath. She leaned on her knees in front of her catching her breath. Kat had to catch her breath since Gwen had just scared it  
"S-sorry Gwen! I didn't mean to run off!" Kat felt a knot form in her stomach. She had yelled at David and ran off. She was fired for sure... "I thought I saw a kid..." She tried to explain looking around one last time, beginning to feel like she had imagined it. "Listen, Kat." Gwen began. Kat prepared herself for the worst. "David doesn't mean any harm...I promise you...He's just...kinda dumb." Gwen shrugged. "He thinks everyone at Camp Campbell is his family and forgets that not everyone feels the same." Gwen explained.  
"...Am I fired?" Kat asked bluntly not being able to handle the suspense anymore.  
"What?" Gwen stood up fully. "No!" She burst into laughter. "Hell, I've broken a guitar over David's head and didn't get fired! Frankly, I would have done much worse if I were you." Gwen wiped away a tear as her laughter quieted down. "If anything, I respect you more now!"  
"R-Really?" Kat blushed raising a brow. "I feel kinda bad for yelling at him like I did...In front of everyone." Kat twiddled her fingers together.  
"Nah, he's fine I promise! We'll go talk to him in a second. What was that you said about a kid out here?" Gwen asked looking around.  
"I thought I saw somebody...but now I'm not so sure." Kat avoided eye contact. Gwen contemplated for a moment before coming to a quick conclusion.  
"It's probably one of those wood scout kids..." She sounded disgusted. Kat gave the area one more look around. Whoever it was, was gone now. "Let's get out of here... They're probably watching us right now..." She shooed Kat towards the camp. The moment they got back David was spilling out tearful apologies, all of which were unintelligibly jumbled together with his sobs. Kat felt a twang of guilt for how harsh she had been. She knew he didn't mean anything by it, ESPECIALLY no harm.  
"David, it's okay...I'm not mad... I'm sorry I yelled at you like that...It wasn't fair..." She said guiltily while at the same time trying to calm the crying man in front of her. Luckily for her it worked. David seemed to calm down quite a lot. They finished breakfast without another hitch. Kat was quite pleased to find that David cheered back up pretty quickly and that she could sense no tension between them. The tension she sensed, was coming from the campers. They seemed to be a tad frightened... Except for Max, who was quite amused. The poor kid was clearly used to this... After tidying up, the kids were all lead by a undead looking Gwen to the freshly mowed activities field. Kat watched from the flagpole, rather impressed with herself for the work she'd done before the sun had even began to rise. Mowing the activities field seemed to get easier every time she did it. She could practically feel the muscles slowly building back into her legs. She then stifled a little chuckle as David marched passed her wearing a green cloak over his uniform and a plastic set of small deer antlers on his head. He had a bounce to his step as he approached Gwen and the campers.  
"Alright campers, today we're going to be combining two camps into one!" David announced excitedly to the children. He'd stayed up all night planning this whole thing out. Half of the kids moaned, annoyed with his enthusiasm already. "Magic camp, and theater camp! Today we're going to have a l.a.r.p.!" He said each letter individually, causing Nerris to chuckle. "Everyone, pick out a costume!" He gestured to the theater camp's costume rack. Half of which would make no sense in a mid-evil setting. The kids all rifled through it as Kat walked over to see if she could offer help putting any face paint on the kids. Neil was the alchemist and Nikki was the warrior like the last time they quested. Their costumes were a black chef's apron for Neil and cardboard armor and a cardboard tube sword for Nikki. Max didn't care for a costume of course, he just had Kat paint facial hair on him.  
"Hey David?" Max called with a sly look as Kat put the finishing touches on his face paint.  
"Yes Max?" David shot back excitedly like always.  
"Why don't we have Kat join us in the larp?" Max suggested in a mock innocent tone.  
"Uh, that's okay, I don't want to intrude..." Kat interjected before max could say anything else.  
"That's a great idea, Max! Kat, would you like to join us?" David asked sounding quite hopeful.  
"uh...y-yeah sure...if that's alright?" She had a worried expression.


End file.
